Darth Nihilus (Fan-Films)
Likely owing to the original character's popularity, Darth Nihilus '''has proven to be a popular character for use in notable fan-made films made by fans. '''Important Note: Notable Fan-Fiction rules on this site apply to this page. Do NOT under any circumstances add information from Fan-Fiction that does not qualify as "Notable Fan-Fiction". For more information on what that entails, see the site's rules and regulations. In fan-made films of Star Wars: KOTOR II: TSL Darth Nihilus also was included in fan-made film on Youtube from the KOTOR and TSL trilogy fan-film makers. For example: in DarthYcey's films In DarthYcey's fan films, Nihilus was once a Jedi who fell to the Dark Side. He was convinced to turn to the Dark Side by a Sith Lord named Darth Secullus, another fallen Jedi who was once a disciple of Revan. After becoming a Sith Lord and becoming more powerful and more stronger than Kreia, Sion and Secculus, Nihilus and the others then exiled Kreia, stripped her of her connection to the Force and Nihilus took her place and became the Dark Lord and the Sith Emperor. After waging war on the Republic and beginning the Jedi Purge, Nihilus destroyed Katarr and took Visas Marr (the only living thing on the planet left) as his Sith Apprentice, forming a powerful Force Bond with her. ''Rise of the Sith Lords'' After Sion destroyed Peragus after his failed attempt to capture Meetra Surik, Visas was sent by the Dark Lord to find Meetra Surik and bring her to him. Sion arrived and informed him that Darth Traya still lived and that their alliance was over. Betraying the Dark Lord, Sion attacked Nihilus, but the Dark Lord proved to be the more powerful and wounded him with blasts of dark side energies. After Sion healed himself, he attempted to attack again, but Nihilus warned him that "his anger would lead to his destruction". Seeing that Nihilus was indeed the more powerful, Sion left for Korriban. Meanwhile, Visas arrived at Peragus, only to find it as a destroyed burning wreck. But Visas sensed a vision of Kreia, Sion and Meetra, indicating that Meetra had been there, along with Sion and Kreia and was now on Telos IV with Kreia. After informing her master, Visas travelled to Telos IV, but her vision was clouded by the echos on the planet's surface due to the destruction there caused by Malak during the Jedi Civil War, so she landed on Citadel Station and after killing members of the Exchange and wounding Chodo Habat, she finally sensed that Meetra was landing on Korriban in search of Jedi Master Lonnah Vash. Visas informed her master and he said "not to contact him again until Visas had found Surik". Visas boarded the Ebon Hawk and took care of Meetra's companions (but not killing them) and waited for Surik. After witnessing Lonnah Vash being killed by Darth Sion and after fighting and escaping Sion and a rancor, Surik arrived on the Ebon Hawk, where she and Visas then fought each other and Surik ended up destroying her lightsaber and redeeming her. Surik then left with her companions after killing the rancor with a turbolaser and they set course for Onderon. In the epilogue, Kreia tells Surik that "war is a hunger and there are spirits in the galaxy whose hunger is never satisfied" referring to the Dark Lord. The scene then shifts to Darth Nihilus on the bridge of the Ravager, sensing that Visas has betrayed him. ''Hunger for the Force'' -Darth Nihilus and Meetra Surik setting the stage for the final battle. After learning that Visas has betrayed him, the Dark Lord formed an alliance with General Vaklu and the Onderon separatists to help them gain Onderon's influence and turn it away from the Republic. Darth Nihilus called for Darth Secculus and when he came before him, the Emperor informed him that Visas had betrayed the Sith and so Lord Seccullus took Visas' place and was sent by Nihilus to oversee the Tomb of Freedon Nadd on Dxun. Seccullus later informed the Dark Lord that Onderon was progressing acordding to their plan, and that many people were falling under the influence of General Vaklu and that soon they would be left with no choice but to surport Vaklu and accept him as their new king of Iziz and all go against the Queen Talia of Onderon and abandon her and the republic. But Seccullus informed Nihilus some bad news: Meetra Surik had arrived on Onderon, formed an alliance with the Mandalorians on Dxun and had met contact with Jedi Master Kavar on Iziz. And that the queen was receiving outside help from a Jedi. Enraged to see that another Jedi had escaped the purge, the Dark Lord ordered Seccullus to continue with their preparations for the civil war on Iziz, stating "the queen will be dead by the time the Jedi tries to return, the fall of Onderon is nearly upon us". After learning of the failure and deaths of General Vaklu and Darth Seccullus and of the end of the Onderon Civil War at the hands of Meetra Surik, Nihilus regarded it of no matter as he would come back for it to destroy it. But before he could, Colonel Tobin arrived and informed Nihilus false information about the Jedi Academy on Telos IV. The Dark Lord and the Sith Empire then attacked Telos and Citadel Station, where Meetra Surik and her companions where as well, setting the stage of the Battle of Telos IV. Meetra Surik and her companions as well as the Mandalorians and Visas Marr, boarded the Ravager and Mandalore set the three proton bombs while his soldiers and Meetra and Visas battled their way through the Sith. Meanwhile, Nihilus sensed their arrival and ordered two Sith Lords to wait for Meetra and Visas outside the entrance to the bridge. Meetra and Visas went to the bridge to face the Dark Lord alone. When the two reached the entrance to the bridge to finally face the Emperor, the two Sith Lords waiting for them outside locked the door, cutting Visas off from Meetra and Visas was forced to go on alone until Meetra was able to pass. Meetra then fought and killed both of the Sith Lords. Meanwhile, Visas reached the Dark Lord and confronted her former master. Darth Nihilus stated that Visas "should not have come here" and blasted Sith lightning at her, but she deflected it with her lightsaber. Sensing Meetra approaching, Nihilus proceeded to torture Visas until she lost consciousness to further antagonize Meetra. Feeling the Force fading from Visas, the Dark Lord said that he would take what is left of her life and then kill her master before destroying Telos. But before he could finish her, Meetra Surik arrived and stopped him. She told him that Kreia has lied to him that there where no Jedi on Telos. But the Dark Lord knew this too was a lie; there was a Jedi here: Meetra. With that, the Dark Lord attempted to drain her of life and force but her ability to absorb Force energy from others just made Nihilus tire himself out. But Nihilus easily regained his strength and realised why Meetra had so many followers. The two then fought each other in the epic final battle and Nihilus proved too powerful for Surik and revealed that he was from Surik's past; he was part of the Jedi strike team sent to Malachor V and that he had survived the horrors of the mass shadow generator. He told Surik that she commended hundreds to their deaths at Malachor, Jedi and Mandalorians, but where there was death and destruction, there was also a birth of power. Nihilus claimed too strong for Surik to defeat and the two continued their final battle. Nihilus chokes Meetra, but before he can finish her off, he is distracted by Visas (who awakens) and fights them both and proves too powerful for them. But Meetra remembered that Kreia had told her earlier on in the film that Visas and Nihilus shared a Force bond. Visas entered a trance and served the bond between them, slightly weakening Nihilus, giving Meetra enough time to strike the Dark Lord down. Darth Nihilus collapses and after his body fades, a vision of what Nihilus looked like in his human form appeared before all of them and then dissapeared as Darth Nihilus faded into the shadows. After that, Mandalore set the four proton bombs in the ship and after escaping with Meetra, Visas and the others, ordered Colonel Tobin to detonate them, and he did. The Ravager was destroyed, along with everyone else on board (including Tobin). Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Fan Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Lord Category:Masked Villain Category:Sadists Category:Outright Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Power Hungry Category:Nihilists Category:Telekinetics Category:Wraiths Category:Hungry Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Usurper Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil Ruler Category:Cataclysm Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Hegemony Category:Sociopaths Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bigger Bads Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dictator Category:Social Darwinists Category:Dark Knights Category:Fanatics Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Genius Category:Child Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Master Manipulator Category:Machiavellian Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Traitor Category:Omnipotents Category:Final Boss Category:Male Villains Category:Parasite Category:Mastermind Category:Psychics Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Magnificent Bastards